The end and the beginning
by Kirad
Summary: La calma precede la tempesta, l'arrivo di un nuovo nemico, avversario di tutti e tutto da quando esiste l'universo... Sequel of The news arrivals.
1. Chapter 1

1° CAPITOLO

NEO-TOKYO 3  
Era trascorsa una settimana e mezzo da quando Russel MaCoy aveva rapito e cercato di condizionare i tre piloti della Nerv, e alla fine era rimasto ucciso.  
Ora a Neo-Tokyo 3 regnava una calma assoluta, gli Angeli avevano smesso da parecchio tempo ormai di comparire.  
I tre nuovi arrivi, Giovanni, Jean-Luc e Tang-Po avevano cominciato ad inserirsi nell'ambiente della Nerv, Misato era stata dimessa dall'ospedale e a parte qualche leggera fitta al ventre, stava bene. Ci sarebbe voluta comunque un'altra settimana perché potesse tornare a lavoro.  
Sulla città era scesa una tranquillità quasi irreale.  
Nell'appartamento di Misato, Shinji e Asuka si stavano preparando per andare a scuola ed erano in attesa che passassero da loro i tre nuovi piloti.  
"Forza Shinji! Ormai saranno qui a momenti! Sei pronto?" chiedeva ad alta voce Asuka per farsi sentire da Shinji, che era ancora in camera sua.  
"Sì. Arrivo" rispose il ragazzo mentre si allacciava le scarpe.  
Era chiaramente molto felice, perché ora che finalmente aveva trovato una persona a cui affidare i suoi sentimenti, si sentiva carico di energie, pronto ad affrontare ogni sfida.  
"Però", pensava, "è proprio vero che essere innamorati ti da una sensazione unica".  
"Shinji, ti vuoi muovere si o no?" gridò ancora Asuka.  
Shinji uscì dalla sua stanza e andò dall'insistente ragazza: anche se si erano messi insieme, il comportamento di Asuka sembrava non essere cambiato molto, era rimasta la persona capricciosa e irascibile di sempre.  
Tuttavia si era reso conto che era solo apparenza, semplicemente Asuka non poteva abbandonare in un attimo un atteggiamento che aveva tenuto per anni. Ma a Shinji lei piaceva anche così, e poi, ogni volta che parlavano, c'era qualcosa nel tono di voce della ragazza che faceva intuire i sentimenti che provava verso Shinji.  
Questi sentimenti erano talmente forti che Asuka non si preoccupava nemmeno di nascondere la cosa davanti agli altri: voleva sempre camminare mano nella mano con lui,  
e Shinji si ricordò che quando Toji e Kensuke se ne erano accorti la prima volta, la avevano presa in giro dicendo che si comportavano come marito e moglie. Asuka non si era arrabbiata, anzi aveva affermato spavalda che lei e Shinji stavano davvero insieme, e che il ragazzo era mille volte meglio di certi tizi occhialuti o rozzi.  
Come risultato, aveva ottenuto di far restare a bocca aperta i due: "Incredibile! Il demone rosso si è fidanzato col nostro Shinji!"  
I due erano subito corsi da Shinji a chiedergli se era vero, e lui, arrossendo e con un sorriso imbarazzato, aveva risposto di sì.  
Toji aveva esclamato: "Mio Dio Shinji! Devi essere impazzito a scegliere quella ragazza! Ti renderà la vita impossibile!"  
"Può darsi", aveva risposto l'altro con un leggero sorriso, "ma intanto io piaccio a lei e lei piace a me".  
"Devi avere avuto molti problemi", aveva commentato con affliazione Kensuke, "per ripiegare sul demone rosso".  
"No, no, non ho avuti problemi", aveva replicato Shinji .  
"Comunque, se hai scelto così, non possiamo che augurarti buona fortuna. E inoltre…" Kensuke si era interrotto.  
"E inoltre cosa?" aveva detto Shinji leggermente insospettito da quella interruzione.  
Kensuke e Toji, dopo essersi guardati in silenzio negli occhi, si erano lanciati di scatto su Shinji, lo avevano afferrato ciascuno per un braccio, e dopo averlo sollevato avevano detto insieme: "E inoltre non puoi cominciare una relazione con una ragazza senza aver prima festeggiato! Perciò andiamo al bar!"  
"C-come al bar?! Ma che dite!?".  
Ma i due ragazzi avevano ignorato le sue lamentele, canticchiando allegramente: "Andiam andiam, andiamo a festeggiar" e sempre tenendolo sollevato per le braccia lo avevano trasportato in un bar lì vicino.

"Eccoti finalmente" disse Asuka vedendolo arrivare e interrompendo i pensieri del ragazzo.  
"Scusa se ci ho messo tutto questo tempo. Però, dato che non sono ancora arrivati, non ti ho fatto fare una figuraccia con nessuno" si scusò Shinji sorridendo.  
Stettero per alcuni secondi in silenzio, guardandosi. Poi Asuka esclamò con tono incredulo: "Beh?!"  
"Beh cosa?"  
"Come 'beh cosa'? Ma dico, non saluti come si deve la tua ragazza? Cosa aspetti a baciarmi?"  
Shinji si mise a ridere leggermente, pensando che Asuka aveva ragione, ma lui non si era ancora abituato al fidanzamento. Tante volte, vedendola il mattino mentre lo aspettava per andare a scuola, gli era venuta la voglia di baciarla. Ma il pensiero della terribile reazione di Asuka lo aveva bloccato sempre. Adesso però era la stessa ragazza a volerlo.  
Shinji si avvicinò ad Asuka e la baciò dolcemente sulla guancia.  
Asuka sorrise: "Adesso andiamo meglio. Tuttavia tra fidanzanti ci si bacia anche sulla bocca. Perciò non illuderti: quando ti sarai abituato, dovrai baciarmi veramente come si deve".  
"Oh, che tenerezza" commentò maliziosamente una voce femminile dietro di loro.  
Shinji e Asuka si voltarono: Misato li guardava con un'espressione allegra.  
"Signorina Misato!" esclamò Shinji un po' imbarazzato.  
Ancora non si era abituato alla condizione di fidanzato, figurarsi alle battute della sua tutrice.  
"Siete davvero una bella coppia. Ah, mi ricorda la mia perduta giovinezza" continuò Misato con una finta malinconia.  
Shinji cercò di cambiare argomento: "Sta bene adesso?"  
"E' inutile che cerchi di cambiare discorso, mio caro. Questa domanda andava bene quando stavano per dimettermi dall'ospedale. Ora sono a posto, e sono felice che questo valga anche per voi. Ce ne voluto però!"  
"S-sa com'è…" sussurrò Shinji.  
"Oh, lasciala perdere. L'importante è che adesso noi due stiamo insieme" disse Asuka, che lo strinse per un braccio, lo baciò sulla guancia, poi aprì la porta e lo portò fuori dall'appartamento.  
"Ti porto lontano da quella pettegola"  
Quando la porta si chiuse, Misato si avviò in cucina.  
"Si vede che Shinji è cotto e stracotto. Oggi era il suo turno di preparare la colazione, ma i sentimenti per Asuka l'hanno talmente preso che se ne è dimenticato. Ma anche Asuka sembra una persona diversa. Si è finalmente liberata dal peso del passato che condizionava il suo futuro. Va bene, sono contenta per lei. Per tutti e due. Ora vediamo di prepararci una buona colazione. Sakè e brodo al tonno, si va!"

Shinji e Asuka scesero per le scale e andarono al parcheggio sotto il loro condominio ad attendere i loro tre nuovi compagni.  
Si sedettero su una panchina sotto un albero, Asuka teneva per un braccio Shinji, e aveva appoggiato la testa sulla sua spalla, con un'espressione dolcissima, come se fosse la persona più felice del mondo.  
Sentirono dei passi provenire dalla loro destra.  
"Finalmente" disse Asuka alzando lo sguardo" perché ci avete messo tutto questo tempo?"  
Giovanni e Jean-Luc si fermarono davanti a loro.  
"Scusa, ma abbiamo avuto un contrattempo" spiegò Giovanni.  
"Dov'è Tang-Po?" chiese Shinji.  
"Era lui il contrattempo, mon ami" disse ironico Jean-Luc.  
"Non è venuto?" chiese Asuka.  
"Ha fatto di nuovo filone. Siamo arrivati tardi perché fino all'ultimo abbiamo cercato di convincerlo a venire a scuola, ma lui si è defilato in un attimo. Pretendere che vada tutti i giorni a scuola è troppo per lui. E' già tanto se si presenta alla base per i test di sincronia. E' fatto così" disse sorridendo l'italiano.  
Giovanni si era conquistato in breve tempo la simpatia di Asuka e Shinji, un po' meno Jean-Luc, che si dava troppe arie. Ma in compenso era diventato il ragazzo più corteggiato di tutta la scuola.  
Ogni ragazza che lo incontrava, restava folgorata dai suoi modi raffinati e dalla sua aria aristocratica.  
Tang-Po invece era evitato da tutti, né lui cercava di fare amicizia con gli altri.  
I quattro ragazzi si avviarono verso la scuola.

Arrivati a destinazione, il professore si lamentò del fatto che Tang-Po, nonostante fosse stato trasferito lì da più di una settimana, non si presentava mai alle lezioni.  
Persino il primo giorno, era rimasto giusto il tempo di farsi vedere dagli altri ragazzi, per poi scappare durante l'intervallo tra la prima e la seconda ora.  
Nella pausa per il pranzo, Jean-Luc si ritrovò, come ormai d'abitudine, circondato da tutte le ragazze della classe, che con toni da svampita gli chiedevano cose tipo: "Ma davvero provieni da una famiglia nobile?" oppure "Com'è Parigi? E la torre Eiffel?"  
Jean-Luc ci godeva, e rispondeva sempre con frasi in francese, dette in modo da impressionare le ascoltatrici, che poi traduceva.  
Le ragazze andavano in estasi, i ragazzi invece lo fissavano con occhi di fuoco.  
Giovanni chiacchierava allegramente con Toji e Kensuke, la capoclasse invece parlava con Asuka del suo rapporto con Shinji.  
Solo Shinji si era estraniato da ogni discussione, perché era preoccupato.  
Preoccupato per Rei Ayanami.  
La ragazza era assente da tre giorni ormai.  
Il giorno precedente aveva chiesto alla dottoressa Ritsuko Akagi se per caso Rei fosse impegnata in qualche cosa alla base.  
La dottoressa gli aveva risposto che Rei non si era fatta vedere neanche lì, ma non perché era sparita. Il comandante Ikari aveva mandato degli uomini a controllare il suo appartamento, la ragazza era là.  
Non si era mai mossa da quel luogo, ma quando le avevano chiesto il perché, lei non aveva risposto.  
Comunque Gendo aveva deciso di rispettare la volontà della ragazza e quindi di non forzarla ad uscire .  
Ritsuko aveva pensato di andare a trovarla con Misato, ma quando Shinji aveva chiesto della compagna, aveva deciso che sarebbe stato meglio per la ragazza se fossero andati a casa sua dei ragazzi come lei.  
Shinji si era mostrato d'accordo e avevano deciso che se Rei fosse mancata anche il giorno successivo, sarebbero andati a trovarla lui, Asuka, Toji, Kensuke, Hikari e i nuovi piloti.  
Ora il terzo giorno era passato, Rei non si era presentata, quindi dovevano andare.  
Ma per Shinji non era certo un disturbo, al contrario, anche se amava Asuka, Rei occupava comunque un posto speciale nel suo cuore.  
Quando l'intervallo stava per finire, Shinji chiamò i ragazzi intorno al suo banco e fece la proposta.  
"Per me va bene" disse Giovanni "se qualcuno ha bisogno di aiuto, sono ben lieto di darlo".  
"Però, abbiamo un altruista qui" scherzò Toji.  
"Guarda che lo sei anche tu" gli fece notare Kensuke.  
"Ayanami è una brava ragazza, in quanto tale dobbiamo aiutarla se ha bisogno. Io ci sto" disse Hikari.  
"Anch'io. Magari potrei anche fare colpo su di lei" commentò ironico Jean-Luc.  
"Bah. Pure io ci sto. Ma perché ti interessa tanto andare da Rei?" chiese Asuka un po' indispettita.  
"Siamo gelosi eh?" la stuzzicarono Toji e Kensuke.  
"Silenzio, stupidi!"  
"Visto che siamo tutti d'accordo, andremo oggi pomeriggio" concluse Shinji.

QUARTIER GENERALE DELLA NERV/SALA RIUNIONI  
L'enorme sala era immersa nell'oscurità, l'unica luce proveniva dal pavimento e sopra di essa vi erano Gendo Ikari, seduto davanti ad una scrivania, e Kozo Fuyutsuki, in piedi alla sua destra.  
Improvvisamente i due uomini furono circondati da dodici monoliti neri, che erano sollevati da terra. Su quelli strani oggetti erano presenti delle scritte luminose di colore rosso, l'una sopra l'altra, che permettevano di riconoscerli.  
La prima scritta diceva "SEELE" e sotto di essa vi erano un numero e la dicitura "SOUND ONLY".  
"Allora Ikari" esordì la voce di Keel Lorenz proveniente dal monolito 01 "per quale motivo hai deciso di convocarci tutti?"  
"Il motivo per cui mi sono rivolto direttamente a voi, e non alla Commissione, è molto chiaro: temo che stia per avverarsi ciò che è scritto nel segmento R2 dei Rotoli del Mar Morto" spiegò Gendo.  
"Ne sei sicuro?" chiese il monolito 04.  
"Pur non avendo prove precise, ho il forte sospetto che sia così".  
"Non possiamo prendere decisioni se non abbiamo la certezza assoluta che stia veramente per accadere" affermò il monolito 09.  
"Non lo dico per offendervi" disse Gendo assumendo la sua tipica posa "ma credo che anche voi abbiate il sospetto che stia per accadere. Solo che temete a tal punto ciò, che preferite non guardare in faccia la realtà. Anche quando realizzaste il Progetto per il Perfezionamento dell'Uomo, lo organizzaste nella speranza che gli Angeli non si facessero mai più rivedere, nonostante fosse scritto chiaramente nelle pergamene".  
"Attento alle tue parole Ikari. Allora potevamo anche sperare che gli Angeli non ricomparissero mai, ma proprio perché era scritto ci preparammo lo stesso. Qui è diverso. Per affrontare quel momento avremmo dovuto utilizzare tutte le nostre risorse, ma siccome non era sicuro che avvenisse, non era sbagliato sperare. E non lo è neanche adesso" disse Lorenz.  
"Vi dico che sta per avvenire, purtroppo" ribatté Gendo.  
"Trova delle prove sicure, e poi convocaci di nuovo" disse il monolito 05.  
"Potrebbe essere troppo tardi" ribatte Gendo.  
"Non possiamo utilizzare tutti i nostri mezzi senza avere certezze" spiegò il monolito 07.  
"Vada come vada, vi chiedo di affidare a me il controllo della situazione. Voglio essere autorizzato a fare tutto ciò che sarà necessario" disse il comandante.  
"Cosa intendi dire?" chiese il monolito 11.  
"Se la situazione dovesse peggiorare, per salvare il salvabile, bisognerà usare l'estrema risorsa" spiegò seccamente Gendo.  
"Intendi l'auto-distruzione?" chiese sbalordito Lorenz.  
"Esatto".  
"Un'azione del genere farebbe fallire il progetto che abbiamo accuratamente ideato e coltivato in tutti questi anni. Non puoi farlo!" lo rimproverò Lorenz.  
"Io voglio il perfezionamento quanto voi, ma nessuno qui vuole lo sterminio dell'umanità mi pare. Io farò il possibile per salvaguardare il Progetto, ma se davvero dovesse arrivare quella cosa, almeno in questo modo il genere umano non evolverebbe, ma sarebbe salvo lo stesso. Invece se non interveniamo sarà davvero la fine, totale e definitiva, per tutti".  
Dopo qualche attimo di silenzio, Lorenz disse: "Va bene. Comunque spero che i tuoi siano solo sospetti. E spero anche che tu non ti faccia ossessionare da essi, e non commetta atti sbagliati".  
"Non l'ho mai fatto".  
Nessuno dei monoliti rispose, ma proprio come erano apparsi, scomparirono all'improvviso.  
Fuyutsuki e Gendo rimasero in silenzio per qualche attimo.  
"Che idioti" esordì Fuyutsuki "i problemi vanno affrontati subito, e loro pensano di evitarli facendo finta di niente".  
"I vecchi della Seele sono bravi solo a dare ordini. Cosa ti aspettavi?" chiese ironico Gendo.  
"Comunque hanno ragione su un punto: non hai prove, solo dei sospetti".  
"Ritengo questi sospetti giusti".  
Gendo menzionò cosa diceva il segmento R2: "Se un giorno qualche estraneo verrà ad ostacolare il tuo operato, sappi che è solo un servo e che questo è solo il preludio: infatti precede colui che è temuto da sempre. Non lasciarti ingannare dall'apparente calma: egli è sempre preceduto ed è sempre seguito dalla calma e dal silenzio. Abbine paura, ogni forma e ogni nome può assumere, tutti diversi e sconosciuti, ma tutti lo conoscono. Però nessuno saprà se e quando egli verrà".  
"Tu ritieni che quella specie di profezia si sia avverata?" chiese Fuyutsuki.  
"Si. Russel MaCoy poteva benissimo essere l'estraneo che cercherà di ostacolare l'operato della Nerv. Il fatto che lavorasse per qualcuno, fa prevedere che dovremo vedercela anche con il suo o i suoi emissari. Inoltre, il lungo periodo di calma che stiamo vivendo adesso, si può intendere come la calma che precede la tempesta".  
"Interessante. Ma sono e restano sospetti".  
"Confermati dall'atteggiamento di Rei".  
"Che intendi dire?"  
"Sai bene che Rei è una ragazza… particolare, e il suo strano comportamento di questi giorni è dovuto ad un sentimento preciso. Una sensazione di cui lei non sa spiegarsi il motivo, ma che ha in comune con gli Angeli e che è anche il motivo per cui si stanno tenendo lontani da qui in questo periodo, temo".  
"Di che sentimento stai parlando?"  
"La paura!"


	2. Chapter 2

2° PARTE

Il sole del pomeriggio aveva diffuso una luce morbida su tutto l'ambiente.  
Nelle strade vi era un silenzio totale da parte delle creazioni dell'uomo, solo ogni tanto si udiva il rumore di qualche macchina lontana, che spariva rapidamente.  
Il verso delle cicale era molto penetrante.  
"Però", disse Toji, "in questi ultimi giorni in città c'è una calma davvero incredibile. Sembra che tutto sia caduto in una specie di torpore".  
"Già, e la cosa non mi entusiasma molto", confessò Kensuke con voce sconsolata. "E' da troppo tempo che la mia videocamera è inattiva. Sob".  
I due ragazzi si stavano dirigendo, insieme a Shinji, Asuka, Hikari, Giovanni e Jean-Luc, verso la casa di Rei, situata in prefabbricati che stavano demolendo.  
"Come farà Ayanami a vivere tutta sola in un luogo simile?" si chiese Hikari.  
"Comunque", si inserì Jean-Luc, "non potrà restarci per molto. Mademoiselle Ritsuko mi ha spiegato che in questi palazzi ci abitavano gli operai che stavano costruendo cette ville. Erano quindi costruzioni temporanee, per questo le stanno demolendo".  
"Ma allora, perché Ayanami è venuta qui?", domandò Kensuke.  
"Non posso credere che l'abbia voluto lei", continuò la capoclasse.  
Shinji pensava che quasi sicuramente era stata in realtà una decisione di suo padre. Un'altra delle sue misteriose decisioni.  
"Che ci vuoi fare! Quella ragazza è una tipa veramente strana!", commentò seccamente Asuka.  
"Asuka, ti prego." Shinji la guardò. "Sai bene che Ayanami non è affatto strana. Semplicemente non ha nessuno che le stia veramente vicino. Anche noi, la vediamo a scuola, alla base, possiamo passarci qualche momento insieme, ma poi torniamo a casa nostra e la lasciamo sola. Potremmo pure invitarla a stare da noi per un po'".  
"Che?! Ma cosa stai dicendo?! Se la First si sentiva sola, perché non l'ha chiesto lei di poter stare un po' da noi? Per me quella ragazza si diverte a fare la preziosa!"  
"Non dire così. Ayanami non fa affatto la preziosa. Io credo che il suo comportamento sia dovuto al fatto che si senta insignificante, priva di valore, vuota", le rispose il ragazzo, che in quel momento si ricordò anche le parole dettegli da Rei qualche giorno prima, quando tornavano dalla base dopo aver conosciuto i nuovi piloti.

Shinji: " Tu non sei vuota".  
Rei: "Crederlo è bello, ma quando mi guardo allo specchio è questa l'impressione che ho di me stessa".

"Ti sei fatto incantare dalla sua espressione da angioletto a quanto pare!", commentò leggermente adirata Asuka.  
Shinji non rispose, ma all'improvviso accelerò il passo, distanziando gli altri.  
Asuka lo fissò sorpresa, mentre gli altri si erano chiusi nel loro silenzio e guardavano da un'altra parte.  
Quando Shinji era a circa una decina di metri dal gruppo, Giovanni gli corse dietro e si affiancò a lui sulla sinistra.  
"Te la sei presa, vero?", gli chiese l'italiano  
"Un po' sì. Io amo Asuka, però certe volte non riesco proprio a mandare giù alcuni suoi comportamenti".  
"Non te la devi prendere. Quella ragazza ha detto così perché è gelosa . E' questo uno degli aspetti negativi dell'amore. Quando ti leghi ad una persona gli doni il tuo cuore, i tuoi sentimenti, gli affidi quella parte di noi che rende gli esseri umani creature uniche. Ed è per questo che quando vedi la persona che ami interessarsi ad un altro, temi che ti lasci e così facendo distrugga ciò che gli hai affidato. Quindi si reagisce, in svariati modi, per impedire che avvenga".  
"Io sono preoccupato per Rei in quanto è una mia carissima amica".  
"Credo che Asuka sia ancora inesperta in fatto di relazioni amorose, non ne conosce le conseguenze, e non è preparata contro le insidie della gelosia. Insomma non sa se e quando bisogna davvero preoccuparsi".  
"Questo è vero. Non molto tempo fa ebbe la sua prima esperienza sentimentale, ma fu troppo breve ed è finita in modo... diciamo tragico".  
"Anche tu, comunque, non hai molta esperienza in queste cose. L'ho notato dal fatto che non ti sei accorto che quella ragazza ha parlato in quel modo non perché odia Rei, ma perché non vuole perderti. Altrimenti l'avresti rimproverata bonariamente, non te la saresti presa così".  
Shinji e Giovanni restarono in silenzio e camminarono sempre in avanti, quando, silenziosissima, Asuka si affiancò a Shinji dall'altro lato.  
Giovanni rapidamente retrocedette.  
La ragazza teneva lo sguardo basso.  
Shinji non la guardava.  
"Scusami", disse con un filo di voce.  
"Ti chiedo scusa anch'io", rispose Shinji.  
I due si presero per mano.  
Gli altri li fissavano da dietro.  
"Cosa gli hai detto?", chiese Hikari a Giovanni.  
"Niente di importante", rispose il ragazzo con un sorriso.  
"Ho notato che non ti piace vedere due innamorati litigare, mon ami" disse Jean-Luc a Giovanni restando alle sue spalle.  
"Semplicemente, due persone che si amano non dovrebbero mai separarsi".

Dopo un tragitto abbastanza lungo, arrivarono davanti all'appartamento di Rei.  
Dall'interno non proveniva nessun rumore.  
"Forse sta dormendo", ipotizzò Jean-Luc.  
"Ora che si fa?", chiese Hikari.  
"Suonare il campanello è inutile. Non funziona mai. Bussiamo", propose Shinji.  
"Ci penso io, adesso vi farò vedere il mio tocco delicato e nello stesso tempo deciso", affermò spavaldo Toji.  
Picchiò cinque volte contro la porta con molta forza, come se dovesse abbatterla.  
Gli altri lo fissavano con un'espressione allibita, che sembrava dire: 'Alla faccia del tocco delicato e nello stesso tempo deciso!'  
Passata un pò di tempo, durante il quale non successe niente, Shinji decise di entrare direttamente, perché sapeva che Ayanami non chiudeva mai a chiave la porta.  
Ma la porta stavolta era chiusa.  
Shinji rimase sorpreso.  
"E se fosse uscita?", domandò Kensuke.  
"Per andare dove? A scuola non si è vista, all'uscita ho telefonato alla signorina Ritsuko per sapere se fosse andata al Quartier Generale, e mi ha risposto che lì Ayanami non c'era. Quindi l'unica conclusione possibile è che sia a casa", gli rispose Shinji, sul cui volto si notava una certa preoccupazione.  
"Magari è andata a fare una passeggiata", disse Giovanni.  
"Lo escludo. Ayanami non è il tipo di persona che fa passeggiate. Tutto il suo tempo lo trascorre a scuola e alla base".  
"Riproviamo a bussare, stavolta chiamandola per nome", propose Hikari.  
"C'è di nuovo da bussare? Fate largo a me!", esclamò Toji, ma Asuka lo bloccò mettendogli un braccio davanti e dicendogli: "Scordatelo! Se è in casa, il tuo bussare le avrà fatto prendere un colpo. Forse per questo non apre".  
"Ma come ti permetti?", ringhiò il ragazzo.  
Asuka ridacchiò.  
Furono Shinji e Giovanni a bussare, mentre il primo gridò: "Ayanami, ci sei? Siamo noi. Siamo venuti a trovarti".  
Ancora nessun rumore proveniva dall'interno dell'appartamento.  
"Niente. Forse è davvero uscita", concluse Shinji piuttosto inquieto.  
Asuka sbuffò: "Se non abbiamo niente da fare, allora possiamo andarcene".  
I ragazzi stavano per andarsene, fecero pochi metri, Hikari era l'ultima, e fu proprio lei a sentire un piccolo scatto metallico provenire dalla porta.  
Si voltò e vide la porta aprirsi leggermente. Dallo spiraglio aperto tra la porta e la parete, una ragazza dal colorito pallido e con gli occhi rossi si affacciò timidamente.  
"Ayanami!", gridò la capoclasse.  
Gli altri si voltarono sorpresi, Asuka esclamò: "Ma allora ci sei!"  
Rei ebbe uno scatto, come se avesse voluto chiudere la porta.  
"Ayanami, aspetta!", disse Shinji andandole incontro.

"E-e-cco io…" balbettò Rei.  
"Cosa c'è? Non stai bene?"  
Rei tentennava come se non sapesse trovare le parole, ma ci pensò Asuka a rompere gli indugi, che senza farsi molti problemi, spinse con forza la porta e la spalancò, facendo indietreggiare il First Children.  
"Ma ti sembra questo il modo di fare? Noi ci preoccupiamo per te e tu non ci rispondi nemmeno?"  
Rei la fissava in silenzio, sembrava che non sapesse come esprimersi, mentre Shinji notò che Asuka aveva usato il noi: da quando in qua si preoccupava per Rei, che tante volte aveva apostrofato in malo modo?  
Vedendo la porta spalancata, Giovanni si fece coraggio e disse: "Beh, ora che sappiamo che è in casa, direi che possiamo entrare. Si può?"  
"S-sì", rispose la padrona di casa.  
I ragazzi entrarono, l'ultimo fu Jean-Luc, che nel chiudere la porta, ebbe la netta sensazione che Rei avesse paura di qualcuno.  
O di qualcosa.

Intanto, in una zona periferica della città posta lontano da quella in cui si trovavano Rei e gli altri, Tang-Po stava camminando.  
Non gli sembrava granché Neo-Tokyo 3, una città troppo "pulita" per i suoi gusti.  
Nei sobborghi si trovava meglio, lì dove c'erano vecchi edifici in legno e in cemento, al posto degli scintillanti palazzi in metallo della città nuova.  
Tuttavia, non c'era paragone con il borgo dove era vissuto per ben tredici anni, un luogo duro, dove nessuno ti da niente, dove devi spaccarti la schiena fino a tarda notte per ottenere un po' di riso.  
A Tang-Po la vita non aveva dato nulla, solo amarezza, rancore e rabbia.  
Non sapeva chi fosse il padre, perché la madre era una prostituta che lo ebbe con chissà quale uomo.  
Inoltre la madre stessa, quando Tang-Po aveva solo quattro anni, lo vendette per un po' di cibo ad uno dei capibanda del posto.  
Furono anni orrendi, il capobanda insegnò al ragazzo ogni genere di attività criminale e quando compiva un furto, non gli lasciava mai niente, era già tanto se gli dava un posto dove dormire e da mangiare.  
E se sbagliava qualcosa, lo picchiava selvaggiamente. Fu così che imparò le arti marziali, memorizzando i colpi che gli infliggeva il capobanda.  
Per questi motivi Tang-Po odiava tutto e tutti, e anche i suoi due compagni: Jean-Luc con i suoi modi raffinati pareva una femminuccia ad uno come lui che aveva conosciuto solo persone forti e crudeli, mentre Giovanni, che sembrava fare l'idealista, gli sembrava un illuso.  
Negli esseri umani non esisteva il bene, erano solo un mucchio di spazzatura.  
"Però", gli disse una vocina, "se negli uomini non esiste il bene, perché hai aiutato i tre piloti della Nerv?"  
"Silenzio", ringhiò a bassa voce il ragazzo, "l'ho fatto solo perché avevo un conto in sospeso con gli uomini in nero. E basta!"  
"Bugiardo. L'hai fatto per altruismo", affermò la vocina.  
"Silenzio! Ho detto silenzio! Cazzo!"

"No! Aiuto!", si sentì una voce femminile che distrasse Tang-Po dai suoi pensieri.  
Si girò per vedere da dove arrivava la voce: proveniva da un vicolo sulla destra del ragazzo.  
Incuriosito Tang-Po si avvicinò per vedere che succedeva.  
Il grido d'aiuto era stato mandato da una ragazza di circa quattordici anni, molto carina, con i capelli biondi lunghi, vestita con una minigonna e una maglietta bianca.  
Alcuni ragazzi, quattro in tutto, le avevano preso lo zaino e si divertivano a lanciarselo tra loro, mentre la ragazza disperata cercava di prenderlo.  
Sdraiato per terra c'era un altro ragazzo, pieno di lividi, che cercava di alzarsi, ma un quinto teppista lo bloccava a terra mettendogli un piede sul petto.  
Doveva essere il fidanzato della ragazza che aveva cercato inutilmente di proteggere.  
Tang-Po capì perché avesse gridato aiuto, e vide anche che ogni volta che la ragazza si avvicinava ad uno di quei tipi, questi cercava di alzarle la minigonna, oppure persino di abbassarle le mutandine.  
Certo Tang-Po non rimase turbato da quello spettacolo, lui era abituato a cose peggiori, e decise di andarsene. D'altronde la colpa era solo della ragazza: lo sanno tutti che nei sobborghi di ogni città si trovano i tipi peggiori, e lei ci va vestita in quel modo. Un invito a nozze!  
La ragazza intanto gridava: "No, smettetela!" Aveva le lacrime agli occhi.  
"Ah no! Se rivuoi il tuo zaino e che lasciamo andare il tuo pupo, devi venire con noi", disse ridendo uno dei ragazzi.  
"Sì, ma non preoccuparti, siamo bravi ragazzi", aggiunse un altro sempre ridendo.  
Uno dei ragazzi lanciò lo zaino troppo in alto, il suo compagno non riuscì a prenderlo e lo fece cadere a terra.  
La ragazza si lanciò contro lo zaino sperando di poterlo prendere, ma uno dei quattro la bloccò prendendola per una spalla.  
"Perché tutta questa fretta? Vuoi già lasciarci?"  
La ragazza ormai tratteneva a malapena le lacrime.  
Il ragazzo che aveva mancato prima la presa, andò a prendere lo zaino per ricominciare il giochetto.  
Ma non appena vi mise sopra la mano, un piede gliela schiacciò.  
"Ahhh! Ma che diavolo…", esclamò il ragazzo, che cercava di liberarsi la mano, ma inutilmente.  
Anche gli altri quattro ragazzi si erano fermati a vedere la scena, impietriti.  
Tang-Po diede un calcio al ragazzo chinato, facendolo cadere per terra.  
Prese lo zaino e lo lanciò alla ragazza, che si riprese dallo stupore giusto in tempo per afferrarlo.  
"Prendi quello zaino e vattene", ordinò Tang-Po con tono scocciato.  
La ragazza non se lo fece dire due volte, e corse via insieme al suo ragazzo, che approfittando dello stupore di quello che lo bloccava a terra, si era liberato.  
Anche Tang-Po fece per andarsene, ma i quattro ragazzi lo circondarono, gridandogli: "Ehi stronzo, dove credi di andare?"  
Tang-Po si sentiva fremere, gli succedeva sempre quando stava per combattere.  
"Passiamo al sodo", disse sicuro di sé.  
Il teppista che aveva davanti provò a colpirlo con un pugno, ma Tang-Po lo schivò e lo colpì in due/tre secondi con una raffica di pugni al petto, facendolo cadere a terra.  
Gli altri tre gli misero le mani addosso, il ragazzo con tre calci allo stomaco in rapidissima successione, li mise al tappeto.  
Vedendo che non si rialzavano sputò su di loro dicendo: "Mezze calzette! Dalle mie parti questo sarebbe stato solo un piccolo riscaldamento".  
Tang-Po uscì dal vicolo, nessuno sembrava aver fatto caso a quello che era successo.  
Mentre si avviava verso casa, la ragazza di prima gli si avvicinò: "Grazie! Grazie mille!".  
"Ti ringrazio anch'io", aggiunse il suo ragazzo.  
"Sentite voi due", tagliò corto Tang-Po, "l'ho fatto solo perché non avevo niente di meglio da fare" e se ne andò.  
I due ragazzi rimasero in silenzio a guardarlo mentre si allontanava.  
"Perché hai risposto così?", disse di nuovo quella vocina al ragazzo. "Perché vuoi negare che l'hai fatto per altruismo?"  
"Ho detto che devi fare SILENZIO!".

Nell'appartamento di Rei, i suoi ospiti cercavano di capire il perché del suo comportamento.  
La ragazza era sempre rimasta dentro, in quei tre giorni non era mai uscita.  
Anche la cucina era vuota, Rei non sapeva cucinare ma poteva benissimo prendere del cibo precotto. Invece non aveva fatto neanche questo. Sembrava davvero che fosse rimasta a digiuno per tutto quel tempo. Solo la presenza di qualche bicchiere di plastica sul lavello, faceva intuire che almeno avesse bevuto dell'acqua.  
Rei si era seduta sul letto, teneva lo sguardo basso, Shinji e Hikari le stavano affianco, ciascuno su un lato, mentre Asuka e Giovanni la scrutavano stando in piedi.  
Toji e Kensuke osservavano la camera di Rei, una camera spoglia, con un mobilio vecchio e ridotto all'essenziale, chiedendosi come poteva una ragazza vivere così.  
Anche Jean-Luc osservava la stanza, pensando che una ragazza bella come Ayanami meritasse di vivere minimo in un castello come quello delle fiabe, non in una stamberga come quella.  
"Ayanami", esordì Shinji "perché hai finto di non essere in casa?"  
"I-io non ho finto", rispose Rei con voce tremante, "io volevo rispondere, ma… ma…" "Ma cosa?"  
"Ma quello è la fuori, e temevo che potesse prendermi".  
"Chi? Chi è quello?", chiese Shinji sempre più preoccupato. Forse Ayanami era stata presa di mira da qualche maniaco.  
"N-non lo so! Non so chi sia, ma…"  
"Cerca di essere più precisa", le chiese Hikari, anch'essa preoccupata.  
"E'… è cominciato tutto quattro giorni fa. E-ero in camera mia, quando ho avvertito una presenza, non sapevo dove fosse, ma… sentivo che c'era. E voleva me. Poi ho provato ad addormentarmi, m-ma ho fatto un sogno orribile… ero circondata da… da cadaveri, l'atmosfera era diventata così… fredda, io… io provo tanta paura e… e…" Rei scoppiò a piangere, lasciando sia preoccupati che stupiti gli altri: cosa poteva aver mai spaventato una ragazza fredda e controllata come Ayanami? Quale causa l'aveva spinta a palesare così tanto le sue emozioni? Shinji mise un braccio sulle spalle della ragazza per consolarla. Asuka li fissò con uno sguardo che, se da un lato mostrava una certa gelosia per quel gesto, dall'altro indicava preoccupazione per Ayanami.  
In fondo non aveva motivi per odiarla. Per quale motivo avrebbe dovuto farlo? Perché sembrava una bambola? Ma ormai Asuka non era più schiava del passato e non avrebbe più permesso a dei brutti ricordi di condizionare la sua esistenza.  
Allora odiarla perché poteva rubarle Shinji? Asuka sapeva che Shinji amava lei, e che si comportava gentilmente con Ayanami perché era fatto così, era buono e altruista. Uno dei motivi per cui aveva affidato il suo cuore a quel ragazzo.  
Non c'erano più motivi per odiare Ayanami, anzi non c'erano mai stati. Il suo modo erroneo di giudicare il First Children era stato un altro dei suoi sbagli. Ora poteva rimediare.  
"Secondo me, Rei è ancora scossa da quello che è successo una settimana e mezzo fa. E per questo vede pericoli dovunque. Ha bisogno di distrarsi. Vediamo un po'…"  
Asuka si mise a fissare gli altri.  
Il suo sguardo si posò su Giovanni, che fece un espressione interrogativa.  
"Senti tu, se non sbaglio in Italia andate matti per un gioco chiamato calcio, giusto?" "Beh sì. Certo non è praticato solo in Italia, ma da noi è lo sport per eccellenza".  
"Allora che ne diresti di organizzare una bella partitina per la First?"  
"Come? Una partita?", chiese Giovanni un po' incredulo.  
"Si. Una bella partita di calcio. La vittoria sarà dedicata ad Ayanami".  
Tutti si misero a guardare Asuka, anche Rei, stupita soprattutto dal fatto che Asuka lo facesse per lei.  
"Allora, cosa sono quelle facce? Dai andiamo!"  
Asuka fece per avviarsi verso la porta, Toji le disse: "Davvero vuoi risollevare il morale ad Ayanami con una partita di calcio? Sei tutta matta!"  
"Tu dici? Non è che invece sei un imbranato incapace di fare sport?", rispose Asuka con sarcasmo.  
"Ah si? Adesso ti faremo vedere noi chi è l'imbranato incapace. Kensuke, andiamo!"  
Toji cominciò a spingere Kensuke verso la porta, il quale pensava: "Come al solito! Il Demone rosso riesce sempre a metterlo nel sacco".  
"Mmm… una partita di calcio? Uno sport un po' plebeo, ma va bene" disse Jean-Luc.  
Il francese si mise davanti a Rei, le prese la mano delicatamente e la baciò: "Mademoiselle Ayanami, le dedicherò la mia vittoria".  
Rei arrossì leggermente, Shinji e Hikari sorrisero, perché almeno la ragazza aveva smesso di tremare ed era bello vederla esprimere così chiaramente le sue emozioni.  
"Coraggio. Andiamo Ayanami", disse Shinji, che invitò la ragazza ad alzarsi.  
Ma Rei ricominciò a tremare: "N-no, non voglio uscire. M-mi prenderà".  
"Non preoccuparti. Nessuno ti farà del male. Ci siamo noi con te", la rassicurò il ragazzo.

"Infatti. Se qualcuno ti infastidisce", disse Toji facendo rumore con le nocche, "lo sistemerò io!"  
Rei non sembrava ancora convinta.  
Allora Hikari le prese una mano: "Stai tranquilla Ayanami. Una persona dovrebbe avere paura solo se è sola. E tu non lo sei. Il mondo può fare paura, è vero, ma se hai qualcuno al tuo fianco, puoi affrontarlo".  
Rei rimase pensierosa: in fondo anche prima, sentendo che stavano per andarsene aveva vinto quella paura ed era andata ad aprire. E poi non aveva mai visto prima una partita di calcio.  
"Va bene", concluse la ragazza, "vengo con voi".  
"Era ora!", esclamò Asuka. "Dai, alzati da quel letto" la prese per un braccio, la fece alzare e la avviò verso la porta.  
Quando venne il momento di aprire la porta, Rei si irrigidì leggermente, le tornò il ricordo di quel pericolo indefinito in agguato.  
Ma Shinji e Asuka la presero ciascuno per una mano, per darle forza.  
Rei si decise, e aprì la porta.  
Il sole del pomeriggio la investì in pieno volto, socchiuse gli occhi, d'altronde stava al buio da tre giorni, ma si abituò subito. Trovò il calore del sole confortante, soprattutto dopo l'atmosfera gelida del suo appartamento.  
Chiusa la porta, il gruppo di ragazzi si avviò alla ricerca di un campo abbastanza spazioso per giocare.

"Guardate. Questo mi sembra il luogo adatto".  
Giovanni indicò uno spiazzo di grandezza media, coperto da un leggero strato di erba verde.  
"Perfetto. Sistemiamolo", ordinò Asuka.  
Dopo aver preso delle pietre e averle disposte in modo che facessero da porta, si decisero i ruoli: da una parte Giovanni, Toji e Kensuke, dall'altra Shinji, Jean-Luc e Asuka. Nessuno ebbe da obbiettare sulla scelta della ragazza di giocare per timore di sue eventuali esplosioni di collera.  
Hikari, dopo che Giovanni le ebbe spiegato brevemente le regole, faceva da arbitro.  
La palla l'avevano presa da un negozio di articoli sportivi trovato poco prima.  
Rei li guardava seduta da un lato sopra il cappotto nero di Giovanni. Glielo aveva dato per impedire che la ragazza si sporcasse per terra.  
Toji si avvicinò a Giovanni e Kensuke e disse soddisfatto: "E' fatta. La vittoria è nostra. Jean-Luc non vorrà mai sporcarsi troppo le mani e Asuka è pur sempre una ragazza, mentre il calcio è un gioco da maschi""  
"Attento", replicò Giovanni, "giocando a calcio può succedere di tutto".  
La partita iniziò, Toji era scatenato, travolse la difesa di Jean-Luc, che comunque come previsto sembrava non volersi impegnare molto per timore di rovinarsi il vestito, si avvicinò alla porta dove lo attendeva Shinji, stava per tirare, quando Asuka si liberò dalla marcatura di Giovanni, velocissima gli strappò la palla e come un fulmine si diresse verso la porta tenuta da Kensuke.  
La ragazza tirò un destro formidabile, invano Kensuke si lanciò nel tentativo di pararla. Primo punto segnato.  
"E vai così. Questo è solo l'inizio", gridò felicissima Asuka, che si mise a saltellare.  
Rei la guardava, e cominciò a provare una strana sensazione nel vedere e confrontare Asuka con lei: la tedesca era talmente piena di vita, mentre lei era sempre così passiva. "Probabilmente", pensò Rei", tutti mi evitano perché stare con me è come stare con nessuno.  
Asuka improvvisamente si avvicinò a Rei, e le disse: "Questo goal lo segnato grazie a te. Mi porti fortuna! Continua così", e le fece il segno di vittoria.  
Rei sorpresa balbettò: "D- d'accordo".  
La partita ricominciò, stavolta attaccava Giovanni, Asuka provò a fermarlo con una scivolata, Giovanni la saltò abilmente, si vedeva che era abituato a giocare a calcio, e passò a Toji: "Arriva la rivincita", ringhiò il ragazzo, che si mise davanti alla porta di Shinji e tirò. Ma Jean-Luc fermò il tiro con un piede, prese la palla e si diresse verso la porta di Kensuke, il quale si piegò in posizione di difesa.  
Jean-Luc si apprestò a tirare, Kensuke capì che avrebbe calciato sulla destra, e si lanciò su quel lato.  
Ma era una finta: in un secondo Jean-Luc cambiò la traiettoria del suo piede e tirò a sinistra.  
Secondo punto.  
Kensuke sbatte un pugno sulla terra lamentandosi: "Accidenti! Me la fatta!"  
"Ma insomma, cosa c'è?! Hai i piedi e le mani bucati?!", lo rimproverò Toji.  
Kensuke non lo ascoltò, ma si rialzò con un espressione decisa, molto determinata: "Adesso vi farò vedere" disse.  
Il gioco ricominciò: Giovanni in avanti, evitò Jean-Luc e si diresse verso la porta, ma Asuka si pose davanti a lui e lo marcò in maniera impeccabile.  
Non riuscendo a passare Giovanni gridò: "A te Toji!" e la passò all'indietro verso il suo compagno.  
Toji prese la palla, non vedeva l'ora di passare all'attacco, ma Jean-Luc gliela prese da dietro e corse verso la porta di Kensuke.  
Toji rimase a bocca aperta per la velocità del francese.  
Jean-Luc arrivò davanti alla porta e tirò, Kensuke questa volta la parò, ma anziché fermarla con le mani la respinse. E Asuka piombò come un fulmine sulla palla, la calciò e segnò il terzo goal.  
"E vai!", gridò Asuka.  
"Kensuke", sbottò Toji, "ma è possibile che non ne fai una giusta?!"  
"Adesso basta! Ora da qui non passa più niente", esclamò furente Kensuke .  
Rei continuava a guardarli, quando Jean-Luc le andò incontro e le disse: "Asuka ha ragione. Lei è uno stupendo porta fortuna mademoiselle Ayanami".  
Rei di nuovo arrossì.

La partita durò due ore e si concluse quando Toji e Kensuke stramazzarono al suolo per la stanchezza.  
Hikari se ne accorse e fischiò con le dita il termine del gioco.  
"Basta, non ce la faccio più", disse senza fiato Kensuke.  
"Non è che tu ti sia dato tanto da fare. Non ne hai parata una: trenta tiri, trenta goal", lo rimproverò ansimante Toji.  
"Senti chi parla: ogni volta che andavi all'attacco, ti facevi fregare la palla. Avresti dovuto passarla di più a Giovanni, ma ogni volta dicevi che volevi rifarti, lui ti accontentava, te la dava e tu puntualmente la perdevi. Il povero Shinji sarà morto dalla noia".  
Infatti Shinji era l'unico a non essere sudato, aveva anche una faccia annoiata: in due ore non aveva dovuto parare neanche un tiro.  
"E come se non bastasse", riprese Kensuke, "proprio tu che dicevi che avremmo vinto per forza perché Asuka e quel maledetto francese non erano fatti per gli sport duri, guarda come ci hanno ridotto".  
"Ve l'avevo detto che giocando a calcio può succedere di tutto" disse sorridente, sudato, ma ancora in piedi perché abituato a tali sforzi, Giovanni.

Asuka, Shinji e Jean-Luc erano andati a festeggiare la vittoria da Rei: "Come ho detto prima, la vittoria va dedicata ad Ayanami, perciò un bel applauso per lei", disse Asuka.  
Tutti cominciarono ad applaudire Rei, anche Toji, Kensuke e Giovanni, visto il motivo della partita  
Rei rimase senza parole, tutte quelle persone che battevano le mani, che si congratulavano con lei.  
La ragazza si sentiva strana, una sensazione molto profonda cominciò a prenderla, ma non era paura, era qualcosa di diverso, che la faceva sentire bene.  
Era gioia, la gioia che si prova a stare con qualcuno, ad avere persone che ti vogliono bene.  
Il loro battere le mani era dovuto a qualcosa che proveniva dal profondo del cuore.  
Rei si mise le mani sul volto, come a nascondere le sue guance, molto arrossate.  
Con un sussurrò disse commossa: "Grazie".


End file.
